


Finding Family

by BlackShadow2314



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Antok, Alpha Kolivan, Alpha Lance, Beta Acxa, Beta Shay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ezor, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Narti, Pack Dynamics, a/b/o dynamics, alpha shiro, alpha zethrid, beta hunk, beta pidge, omega lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadow2314/pseuds/BlackShadow2314
Summary: Keith has been alone all his life, until he meets his Alpha boyfriend Shiro. Only for him to he ripped away as well. Keith has to struggle to find his Alpha, even if it seems impossible. But along the way he ends up finding something else as well, family.





	1. Devastating News

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! I need to stop my brain rip. I hope you all enjoy! This chapter is a bit short though.

Keith couldn’t believe what he was seeing, on the news in the lunchroom showed the pictures of his boyfriend and the holts. The worst/ part was that the news woman said that the mission was a failure due to his boyfriend. Clenching his fists angry tears gather in his eyes, how dare they put all the blame on Shiro! He was perfect at everything! Getting up he marches straight to Iverson’s office.

Bursting through the door he growls, “WHAT HAPPENED!?”

Iverson looks at him calm and collected, “Kogane I suggest you get an attitude adjustment. You are talking to your commander officer.”

“I DON’T CARE! YOU KNOW HE WASN’T THE REASON THAT MISSION FAILED!”

“If you do not lower your voice to me I will have you expelled Kogane!”

“Don’t bother! I’m leaving!” Keith pants tired as more tears fall, turning around he walks through the door, punching the door once it closed, growling he quickly walks away quickly to his room. Once he reaches his room he lets his pent up emotions out, falling to the floor curling up as he sobs. Once he gathers himself he gets up and gathers his belongings before leaving. Fully intending to get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

 

Keith makes it to an abandoned shack far from the Garrison as he enters, he smiles a bit as he remembers all the times he and Shiro snuck out here for some fun. It was quite hilarious when he first took Shiro out. The guy was so nervous, being the perfect student that he was. But he eventually got comfortable as their relationship became better.

He remembers their first kiss, it was breathtaking. He remembers how he sat in Shiro’s lap that night, both of them stargazing as they talk about all the missions they’ll be able to do. It was there that both of them slowly leaned into each other. Their lips meeting as their passion ignited, both of them in bliss as they sat there together.

Entering the shack he takes a deep breath to take himself out of those thoughts. He becomes determined as he starts with his new mission, finding a way to get to Shiro. He didn’t know how long it would take, but he would succeed, no matter what.

* * *

 

In space, Shiro could only describe his capture as hell. As of now he was in a cell with no windows. All he could do was sit there on the floor, no bed and pillows. All he had was the thin clothing he was given to wear. Sighing he curls up, retreating into his mind as he thinks of his boyfriend.

He chuckles softly as he remembers Keith and his lovable perks. He remembers each time he pouted, laughed, and kissed him. Tearing up slightly he takes a deep breath to calm himself. It was at that moment he swore that he would get back to him and find the Holts. He didn’t know how he was going to succeed but he wouldn’t let anything stop him. Not even the far reaches of space. Much less the evil alien race that is holding him captive.


	2. A Little Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the second chapter...the third might come out this week, maybe not but I'll do my best!

Keith didn’t know how much time had passed since the news revealed the failed Kerberos mission. He believes it to be about five months...in that time he managed to construct his own devices, catching a huge wave of energy from within the desert. He’s tried to explore countless times but could never find the source of that energy.

This has left him in a kind of limbo, he was getting frustrated that he wasn’t able to find any more on the Kerberos mission. He tried hacking the system but has only managed to get completely shut out. He needed help, but no one in the Garrison liked him. They only tolerated him because of his boyfriend. Sighing he goes out to gather supplies, meaning steal from the Garrison. He uses his vehicle to come close, hiding it to walk the rest of the way.

He quickly and silently makes his way to the secret passage he and Shiro used to sneak out. It was simply a well-hidden door that was installed but forgotten by the Garrison. It was meant as an emergency exit but Keith is just glad they never scrapped it. Using the door he gets past the wall of the Garrison. 

Being cautious he sneaks into the building and makes his way to the kitchen. Only to stop and hide when he hears Iverson.

“Make sure she is never allowed back on this campus again! Our computers were hacked! And by a little girl no less!”

Keith peaks and notices two teachers holding a struggling girl. Iverson standing in front of them angry.   


“YOU CAN’T HIDE THE TRUTH! I’LL FIND OUT THE TRUTH  I’LL NEVER STOP!”

Keith bites his lip, wishing he could help her but for now he needed supplies. Continuing to the kitchen he steals a lot of food. Then some medical supplies from the infirmary. Once he was satisfied he makes his escape. When he reaches his hoverbike he sees the girl walking away angry.

Frowning he hides his supplies and goes to her, “Hey...what are you doing out here?”

The girl glares at him, “None of your business!”

“....I overheard you….are you Katie?”

The girl stops and stares at Keith in shock, “...How did you know?”

“.....Shiro told me about you...along with the Holts…”

Katie looks at him sadly as Keith sighs, crossing his arms. “Listen, we both know that something happened to them...whatever happened they're trying to cover it up... you've been able to hack them right? I need you to help me.”

“.....Why do you care?”

“....Shiro….my boyfriend is still out there.”

Katie frowns, feeling a bit bad for snapping at him, “I didn’t know.”

Keith smirks a bit sadly, “No one knew...we wanted to keep it that way….until I made it through the Garrison...he promised...he would be at my graduation ceremony…”

Katie looks at Keith, hugging him when both of them were getting teary-eyed.

“....I’ll help…we can help each other find them…”

Keith nods, sighing as he pats Katie’s head. “.....Alright…”

* * *

 

The crowd roars as Shiro stands there panting, blood dripping off his sword, tears falling from his eyes as he stares at the dead body in front of him. Trembling harshly he looks down at his hands, the blood of the innocent alien covering them, forever haunting his mind and soul. Shiro didn’t even register when the sentries come and grab him, hauling him away from another battle in the arena.

 

The sentries throw him into his cell, leaving him to curl up and sob at his own actions. Countless times he’s thought of ending it or just surrendering to death in the arena. But each time he almost goes through with it his mind flashes to Keith. Causing him to snap out of his depression.

Shaking his head he takes a deep breath, going to wash the blood off of him, all the while thinking of Keith. It took him about ten minutes for him to finish before laying down. Closing his eyes as he imagines Keith next to him, softly snoring when he sleeps.

* * *

 

It has been almost three months Shiro had seen his boyfriend or the Holts. His days revolving around fighting and healing, as well as losing his arm to the Galra. And yet he didn't let that stop him.

In fact, it only made him more determined to find the Holts and get to Keith. Knowing how alone he must be feeling. Which led to a certain meeting with a Galran doctor.

Shiro groans as the sentries slammed him onto the medical table, the doctor turned to look at him. The doctor nods, “I shall have him ready soon. Let me have my privacy.”

The sentries walk out as the doctor turns to Shiro. “How are you feeling Champion?”

Shiro glares weakly, “What are you going to do to me? You’ve already taken my arm!”

“I apologize for that Champion...but you are needed alive.”

Shiro blinks confused as the doctor looks around cautiously, “There are Galra who do not like the way things are...and are trying to change that...my Alpha is one of them…”

Shiro stares at him confused and weary, the doctor sighing as he frowns. “I know it is hard to believe...but we do exist...I will get you out as soon as I can….you have my word. But one thing you must remember is Voltron…”

“..Vol...tron?”

Ulaz tenses, grabbing the syringe as he hears footsteps, “I’m sorry...we’ll meet again..”

Shiro’s eyes widen as the doctor injects the serum into his neck, knocking him unconscious within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it and want more. Feel free to comment!


End file.
